


My love

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Diary, Feelings, Hope, M/M, Regret, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, prompt victor, victor speaks, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor's thoughts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!

Dear diary,  
It has been an entire year since my life changed completely. I haven’t written anything in a while, since time is a luxury that I don’t have, so a few things have happened that turned my whole world upside down. I know that this has no purpose, to tell this story through a page of this notebook, but it makes me happy that I’ve lived some moments worth sharing. I used to write here about stuff that troubled me and made me unhappy, but today I will talk about the man who I’m pretty sure is the love of my life, Katsuki Yuuri.

It was a shock for me to discover that this shy skater, whose anxiety overwhelmed him and made him miss his jumps, actually hid this daring side of his personality somewhere deep inside his soul. And, it was an even bigger surprise when I found out that he had executed my program perfectly, after leaving me alone and not reaching out to me for such a long time. If one could only think about what happened at the banquet, they would not understand why this person gave me mixed signals, at least at the time, since now I know that he was too drunk to remember anything.

As soon as I saw that video, hope filled my heart and I immediately went to Japan and appeared as his coach. Wow, I had to practice what I was going to tell him a million times before our actual conversation. Most people told me that this is a mistake and that I won’t be able to return to competitive skating after this gap, but I have no regrets over this. He was the source of my inspiration, since he showed me what it means to have a family and feel love towards a person, which were things I never had in my isolated lifestyle.

All these months passed and he came second at the Grand Prix Final. We decided to stay in Russia and train together, as we had recently gotten engaged, and he had to deal with some issues such as getting used to the environment here, but things are finally starting to go smoothly between us and I am amazed by how extraordinary my life with him is. I simply can’t believe that I escaped my isolation, this is all still a dream to me. But, every single day he proves to me that this is the only real experience I’ve ever lived.

That happens when I watch him exist in the house. I know that what I’m saying doesn’t make sense, but it’s the truth. His presence near me is what makes me hope for our future together. I remember one day, two weeks ago, that he had turned on the radio at a very low volume, and he was dancing calmly along with the music. He loves to dance this way, without restrictions and rules that stress him out. And I sure love watching him… I definitely regret not joining him, but it was probably best to let him think that he wasn’t being seen. This is his way of spending his private life, and I respect that more than anything.

I would love to know what he is hoping for and what he expects from our relationship. I know that I have to talk to him about this at some point, but it’s only been two months that he moved in and it’s probably right to let him adapt first. Well, if we were to have that conversation right now, my dream would be to stay by his side and never leave. I wish we could create a family, maybe adopt a child later, as our relationship would progress and we would be ready for such a commitment. Yes, this is what I hope for, what I will fight for. And something tells me that he is too.  


* * *

Dear diary,   
I haven’t written anything for five years, and that’s because I’m living my life to the fullest and I don’t need a way out of my problems. I won’t be writing much, as I find it unnecessary, but I didn’t want to let this story without an end. So, here’s what happened…

Yuuri and I are spending our lives together. We have our issues from time to time, but we always talk things out. We are both working with Yakov as coaches to the younger skaters, since we’re too old to compete, but we enjoy this nonetheless.

As for our private life, it’s never been better. As a matter of fact, two years after he moved in, our marriage had grown so much that we felt ready to take things at the next level. Let’s just say that now we have an amazing five-year-old daughter, who is learning how to skate, just like her fathers.

It’s a fact that things have never been better and I couldn’t have wished for more. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted from life, but I guess that I was lucky enough to find my chance and use it appropriately. So, I don’t think I’ll be writing here anytime soon, as I have a whole life ahead of me to live.

Love,  
Victor Nikiforov


End file.
